The Demon of Steel
by LullabyLoveKiss
Summary: Response to "Demon of Steel" challenge. What if Naruto was neglected? What if he ran away at a young age and ended up in the Land of Steel? What if he was trained by the Seven Blade Masters? How would his family react? Will they ever be able to make amends? Will Naruto ever trust them again? What about all these girls that like him?
1. 00 - Introduction

**Naruto** : _Demon of Steel_

 **Author's Note** : This is a response to Zeus501's _'Demon of Steel_ ' challenge. By the way, the actual chapters will be around a thousand to three thousand words, pinky promise.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

 **Warnings** : Moderate Harem (Six), Neglect-fic, Twin-fic, Profanity, Suggestive Language, Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content/Lemons (in the distant future), Gender Bending, Age Manipulation, and Crossover (Ruroni Kenshin)

\- No, I'm not going to bash characters especially Sasuke and Sakura; on the other hand, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya will seem like it but nothing extreme.

 **Harem** : Shizuka, Female Haku Yuuki, Older Hanabi Hyuuga, Karin Uzumaki, Female Itachi Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka

 **Minor Pairings** : Minato/Kushina, Aoshi/Misao, Gaara/Hinata, Neji/Sakura, Shishio/Yumi, Sai/Naruki, Mangetsu/Guren, Omoi/Kin, Shikamaru/Temari, Suigetsu/Tayuya, Sora/Honoka, Yutaro/Ami, Idate/Yakumo, Shino/Hotaru, Lee/Tenten, Hayate/Yugao, Chouji/Ayame, Kiba/Karui, Asuma/Kurenai, Sanosuke/Megumi, Ranmaru/Samui, Iruka/Anko, Kakashi/Hana, Konohamaru/Kaede, Obito/Rin, Seta/Amaru, Udon/Moegi, Genma/Shizune, Yahiko/Sae, Sasuke/Koyuki, Kenshin/Kaoru

 **Chapter 00**

What is family? Most would define it as a group of blood related people living in a household who are all magically supposed to love one another and be there for each other no matter what, right? Well, Naruto didn't think so in the slightest. He had a family, if you could call them that, they were related by blood sure, but they didn't really " _love_ " him or were " _there for him no matter what_ ", in fact his family felt like strangers to him. Sure, he knew all their likes, dislikes, favorites, pet peeves, and everything under the sun but they didn't know anything about him on a personal level.

They never invited him to their family outings; even if he did attend, he would only be a shadow following them in the distance. At times they forget to tell him dinner's ready or to remind him about the Academy. His parents never tucked him in at night; his mother never kissed his forehead or sung him a lullaby, his father never taught him how to mold his chakra or how to fight, his sister never played with him or annoyed him to death to hang out with her – they never interacted with him.

At times he use to wish, desperately, that his parents would at least scold him for leaving the toilet seat up after using it, for forgetting to brush his teeth, for eating sweets before dinner time, anything to show him that they at least acknowledged his existence. Sometimes it worked, in the beginning at least, but it was usually his mother who played the " _mean parent_ ", his father, on the other hand, always seemed to be too busy to notice him even when his pranks had him as the target. It frustrated Naruto to no end. He wanted to belong, to be noticed, to be wanted, and most importantly to be loved.

He honestly couldn't remember truly being a part of his family. Everyone, including his supposed godparents and his parents' friends, hell the entire village, were too busy doting on his younger sister to even glance in his direction much less remember that he was breathing most of the time. It was always, " _look at what Naruki did_ ", " _Naruki is so talented, just imagine how strong she will be in the future_ ", " _Naruki is such a cute child I bet she'll be even more beautiful than Lady Kushina when she gets older_ ", or his favorite " _why can't you be more like Naruki_?"

Frankly, it sucked, to live your life being pushed aside for your sibling literally by everyone around you for a majority of your life, was heartbreaking – it gnawed at your heart and twisted your mind. He couldn't remember the last time his mother hugged him, he couldn't recall a time where his father ever said he was proud of him, he couldn't remember at time where Naruki ever said she looked up to him. Nothing, it was also though he didn't exist in their eyes – they never hit him for no reason, they never said a harsh word to him, they never starved him, or anything of the sort. They just forgot about him and didn't truly care about his well being, which was made shockingly clear when he was denounced as the Clan heir and subsequently banished from the Clan entirely due to Konoha's Clan Laws. They basically gave him a forced emancipation from his – no, their family. It was like a slap in the face. Did he really mean that little to them? What did he do to deserve being so unloved by them? Was it something he did, said, didn't do?

It hurt but eventually the hurt he felt turned into anger, anger turned into hatred, but that hatred soon melted into indifference, if his family didn't care about him, why should he? If they could give him an emotion, why should he waste his time feeling anything towards them? Why should he always have to be the one to start conversations? Why should he always have to be the one to say, " _I love you_ "? Why should he continuously ask for training only to be scolded or brushed aside? The answer is, he shouldn't. Even though a part of him still loved his family unconditionally, he couldn't get over the abandonment he felt towards them.

From that moment, he made a vow, a vow to pave his own path outside of Fire Country. He even made a blood oath to never let anything stop him from his dream; to be powerful enough to protect his loved ones, and he'll be damned if anything happens to them.

He knew by leaving that he was leaving his precious people with heavy hearts. But he knew they would understand, they always had.

His precious people; Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, the Uchiha family consisting of Sasuke, Mitoko, Fugaku, and Itachi, Iruka Umino, and his cute little adopted siblings; Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, they were the only ones who loved him in the village.

Nevertheless, to be sure, he would leave each of them a letter to explain his actions and a small gift to show his appreciation of the love they have always showed him and hopefully he could see them soon. But in the meanwhile, he had a future to plan.


	2. 01 - Departure

**Chapter 01**

It's ironic really, after six years; they finally decided to notice him especially when he made his mind up about leaving Fire Country. At first, he suspected that his mind was playing tricks on him, who wouldn't assume that after six years of being ignored for his sister? He was tempted on drinking himself into oblivion though he knew Iruka would reprimand him for underaged drinking like the mother hen that he is.

It all started when Hanabi blackmailed him into go shopping for the basic groceries; milk, flour, eggs, bread, etc (and of course her favourite junk foods), she claimed that he had nothing to snack on or to make a decent meal with – he didn't need to shop for fruits, vegetables, or meat. He had an impressive and expansive garden he started when he was around five with the help of his loved ones namely the females in his life; Mikoto, Hinata, Itachi, Ayame, and Hanabi. The majority of the meat was given to him by the Uchiha family since he refused to stay with him; he felt as if he would be imposing even though he still saw them as family and vice versa. The rest he hunted for, using as much as the animal as he could, which he taught himself through trial and error while also taking the few pointers that came from the travelling merchants outside of Konoha. Mikoto, Ayame, Teuchi, and Itachi were also kind enough to teach him to cook what he harvested and hunted.

They were on the way out when a voice stopped them, "Oh, Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun, I've been wondering why I haven't seen you around the house in a few days," is she serious, it's already been three months since the announcement, Hanabi's small hands turned into fists "What do you want for dinner? We're just grabbing a few things for the house. And-"

"I haven't been to your house in months, Lady Namikaze-san," he ignored the astonished looks on his former mother's and sister's faces, a smile was threatening to split Hanabi's face "We really must be getting back to my house, if you don't mind." Naruto gave the shocked pair a deep bow before turning his heel and strutting off with Hanabi following closely behind him, loving the bewildered looks on her crush's former family's face. They were near the forest when Naruki grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Hey! Let go of him, you can't just grab people whenever you feel like it!" Hanabi shouted, prying Naruki's hand from his wrist. Kushina was taken aback by Hanabi's attitude, sure the younger Hyuuga twin was more outspoken but she was never this rude, the mother frowned at that, she shouldn't be corrupted her Naruto with her attitude.

"What are you talking about, brother?" Completely ignoring the Hyuuga's presence, "It's your house, you're a part of the family," Naruki frowned; she couldn't understand why Naruto was being so distant and allusive towards them.

"Don't ignore Nana-chan as if she isn't standing in front of you," the glare he directed towards her sent chills down her spine, "We're family?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How is that possible when you and Hokage-san banished me from the family when you announced Naruki as heir to both clans when it's my birthright?" Kushina's face paled in realization as Naruki's mouth dropped as if she didn't know about Konoha's Clan Laws (KCL), "Or keeping me from becoming a shinobi when it's what I've begged you to train me for since I was a child?" Kushina shook her head in denial, tears were starting to gather in the corner of her eyes, "Or how about when my supposed family, you, godparents included mind you, hell the majority of the village, ignored my existence? Do you know my hobbies, my likes and dislikes, perhaps my favourite color?" He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his voice held no trace of mockery or hatred, only curiosity. He wasn't getting a sick satisfaction from this, no, he truly wanted to know the answers to his questions.

"We've never ignored you!" His former sister denied, furiously shaking her head, "we're good people, we would never do something like that especially to family! Right, mom?" Daughter gave mother a pleading expression but what could Kushina say? Every bit of it was true. Hanabi stepped closer to Naruto, showing him that she was there if he needed her. When Kushina collapsed on her knees in front of Naruto was when Naruki realized, everything he said was true, the painful realization of it was too much to comprehend as she stared at her broken family. She didn't even realize that she dropped her father's kunai who instantly appeared by their side.

"Shina-chan? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Minato frantically fired off question after question, gathering his wife and daughter into his arms but they didn't notice him, their eyes were trained on the other blonde. Minato wisely followed their gaze to see his son staring at them with an impassive look on his face which seemed entirely too mature on a six-year old. He vaguely noticed the small Hyuuga next to him, pale eyes digging into his soul.

"Naruto." His son's name sounded strange coming from his lips after so long.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, brother! Please!" Naruki reached out to touch him; she had to make it up to him in some way but she chocked back a sob when Naruto stepped back from them and Hanabi's glare intensified. Minato was confused, what had Naruki done? Why was Kushina crying as if someone they've known had died? Why did his eldest and only son look at them in such a way? As if they were strangers.

"You hate us don't you?" Kushina whispered, tearfully looking into her handsome son's cerulean eyes, "You hate us for neglecting you! For not loving you like we should!" Her delicate hands pressed against her eyes, trying to hide the tears from her son's piercings eyes, she felt as though she didn't deserve to look at him. Naruto was tempted to just turn heel and walk away but he figured they needed closure of some kind.

Minato's mind reeled at the accusations half-heartedly denying them but his mind and heart had other plans. He couldn't remember the last time he said Naruto's name much less smiled at him. He couldn't remember teaching his son some of the basics of Taijutsu or quizzing him on his studies. He couldn't remember the last time it was just the two of them, hanging out and pigging out on junk food or complaining about the women in their lives. It was simple; they never did any of those things.

"No," the simple word had the family looking up in shock and disbelief, "not anyone, I did hate you, all of you," the three of them flinched, Hanabi fought back a smug smirk, "but I realized why should I care about you when you don't care about me…?" Naruto trailed off as if he was in a trance, looking back on old memories, "So, like you did when I was ousted from the Clan, your family, I also decided to rid myself of unnecessary people in my life, you." With those words Naruto and Hanabi vanished from their sight along with their chakra signatures. The family of three were left in their own sorrow and self-loathing.

. . .

She knew what he was thinking, she could always tell. He was motionless, his eyes were in another place faraway, his body was tense and his posture rigid.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" The words weren't accusing him of anything merely stating the fact.

"Yes, now that we've realized what they've done," Naruto ran a hand through his hair, a telltale sign of his discomfort, "they'll do whatever they can to try to make amends but I don't want or need their pity," he trailed off, "I thought I could handle it, you know? Seeing them again as if everything's all peachy but… it still hurts. Not as bad as before but I still." Naruto choked back a sob and forced himself to exhale deeply though his eyes were a bit moist. Despite being as aloof as he appears, he was still a six-year old child who craved for his family's love and acknowledgement.

The only thing running through Hanabi's mind was that she was loosing her friend, her best friend, and secret crush. Who knows when they'll be able to see each other again, if they ever will.

"No! Please, Naruto! I get it, I really do." Hanabi squeezed back tears but they fell relentlessly, Naruto's heart dropped at the tears, "I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much. We'll figure this out. There has to be another way, maybe dad could-" She broke mid-sentence as another sob racked her body, her fragile hands, bunched in his shirt.

A gentle kiss was planted on her forehead and lingered, "I'm sorry, Nana-chan. I was planning on doing this a little later but," he hugged her small frame against his body, "I need to do this but don't worry, I will come back in six years I promise. I never go back on my word - that's my ninja way; I hope you and the others will forgive me." Before she could answer, Naruto struck the pressure point in her neck and she was out like a light.

With Hanabi safely in her bedroom, Naruto left his true family each a letter explaining his actions and a gift for each of them that he bought or crafted himself. He was lucky, no one noticed or stopped him; Teuchi and Ayame were too busy tending to the lunch hour rush, Hinata was practicing the Gentle Fist under Hiashi's watchful eye, Shikamaru was getting lectured by Yoshino about being more motivated, Itachi was currently on a mission, Mikoto and Fugaku were teaching Sasuke a basic Taijutsu, Iruka was lecturing the next batch of genin at the Academy, and his adopted siblings were doing what babies do best; crying, eating, pooping, and being destructive.

He really wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't.

Minato and Kushina would never allow him to be a ninja due to what is inside of him and he wouldn't be able to travel the World with Naruki being trained to be his warden. He didn't want to live such a meaningless and solitary life.

He doubled checked, tripled check, all of his supplies. He had enough to last him for a while plus he knew he could live off the land if needed. Naruto took a deep breath.

This was it; there was no turning back at this point.

Walk! You have to move! This is your chance to become someone! To protect the people you care about! That's what you wanted, right! So, move!

He took a step out of the gates, then another and another before he started to run, never looking back.


	3. 02 - Aftermath

**Chapter 02**

Hanabi couldn't say she was surprised at the expectant expressions on her family's and friends' faces. She had been expecting the looks after awakening in her bedroom, figuring that Naruto was probably halfway or completely out of Fire Country by now. She knew she should feel at least a small ounce of anger towards the blond but she couldn't - deep down in her heart she knew and accepted that this could have happened.

"Hanabi, are you alright?" Her father's calm voice was laced in barely concealed concern - he was never good at expressing his feelings. Hinata took a stop closer to her little sister only to stop in her tracks when a flash of light appeared - there stood a distraught Kushina and a bewildered Minato.

Barely an hour had passed before Minato and Kushina realized that Naruto had vanished from the village - both wanted to apologize for the poor decisions they have made and the inexcusable actions and feelings they have committed against their flesh and blood, but to no avail. Minato immediately called in Tsunade, Jiraiya, and several of his unoccupied ANBU to locate his wayward son while restraining Kushina from assisting them. Of course Naruto's supposed godparents didn't believe they have forgotten about their oldest god child but after Kushina and Naruki retelling their revelations the two had to swallow the fact that they had abandoned the boy. He was even forced to knock his daughter unconscious after she tried to follow after Jiraiya in order to help as well as causing a scene in the market district of the village.

Minato couldn't believe this! In under twenty-four hours his family was be ripped apart all because of his idiotic mistake while Kushina blamed herself for these turn of events, Minato knew that a majority of the blame fell on his shoulders - he was the one who burdened Naruto with the life as a Jinchuriki, he was the one who insisted that Naruki be made the priority so that she could become his son's warden, he was the one who didn't try to bond with his oldest son instead putting his remaining family and the village first, he was the one who allowed his family - his village to neglect his son.

Tear-filled violet eyes brightened at the sight of the young Hyuuga who was the last person to see the missing boy. Immediately, Kushina had a soft but firm grasp of the small shoulders as her stared into the girl's pale eyes. Teuchi shot Ayame a certain look when he noticed the adolescent bite her lower lip and her small hands turned into fists.

"Hanabi-chan, please! Please tell me where my Sochi is!" He could only watch with a heavy heart as his wife of almost seven years begged the young Hyuuga for answers pertaining to their son, if they could even call him _theirs_ anymore. He barely resisted the urge to flinch as the small girl's icy pearl eyes filled to the brim with animosity and sadness as well as an emotion he couldn't quite place - was it pity? Perhaps sympathy?

"Lady Kushina, please-" Hiashi was cut off by his youngest daughter's next words.

"I don't know." Her long lashes barely concealed the tears threatening to cascade down her dry, pale tear-streaked cheeks, "He just told me he had to get away," the _from you_ was left unspoken and the gaze in her eyes was far from comforting. Mentally, Kushina could see the accusing eyes of the others in the room - the blatant disappointment in their eyes, their stiff forms resisting the urge to insult her and point the finger at her for being a horrible mother.

"H-he's really g-g-one?" Hanabi didn't answer but Kushina already knew the answer.

"But - how did he get out of the village? He's only six! Do you know who helped him? Please tell me!" Kushina begged.

"Naruto's smart for his age... But even at his skill level he's not able to avoid ANBU let alone Jiraiya with his expansive spy network." Mikoto commented.

"Skill level? We never-" At the angered looks from her distant friends, Minato closed him mouth. Afterall, what did he know about his only son?

"If you must know, Naruto is probably at a low Genin rank - we've," Mikoto gestured to all the adults in the room including Teuchi who is a retired Chuunin, "took over his training while he studied the basics on his own through books and scrolls from the library and our personal connections." The Uchiha Matriarch finished, daring the two to challenge their judgment.

She choked back another sob that racked her form as her knees hit the hardwood floor with her soft hands still clasped on the six-year old's shoulder as if she was the only connection to her son she had left. There was so many things she didn't know but couldn't known.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She whispered, her watery eyes staring up from her location on the floor, begging Hanabi to believe her words, "Please believe me. Naruto, I'm sorry." Her heartbreaking words echoed in the back of Minato's head like a broken mantra being replayed over and over.

"Kushina," Minato whispered, reaching for his wife. It ate at his heart to see his wife so dead inside and a large wave of guilt washed over him. _This is all your fault_.

"Kushina," the red head looked up at her best friend, "if you truly are sorry then allow him to grow. We all could see that he was suffocating in this village," Mikoto informed with sad eyes, "when he comes back prove it but allow it to fall at his pace." She advised, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes; half of them felt the strong urge to unleash their frustration on the couple while the said couple felt an unexplainable amount of guilt.

Hiashi coughed, "Perhaps, you two should go home and rest," of course his words were soft but the underlying disappointment in his tone rung in his ears.

"You're right. Let's go, Shina-chan." Her arms fell limp as he wrapped his arm around her, nodding his head in thanks and with another flash the parents vanished from the Hyuuga residence.

Silence lingered in the air before Hinata pounced on her younger twin, curiosity shinning in her large lavender eyes as an uncharacteristic smirk crossed her lips.

"So, little sister. Did Naruto kiss you? Did you finally admit that you like-like him?" Hiashi's mouth dropped while Yoshino and Mikoto giggled - even though his usually timid eldest daughter was slowly breaking out from her shell, he couldn't believe how sly she could be at times. If she was this cunning at seven he dreaded to think how it would be once she reached her teens.

"W-what!? Don't be stupid! He's just my best friend." Hinata's grin only widened at the blush dusting across her sister's face. Hanabi hated how easily her sister could read her, it just wasn't fair. The girls in the room giggled as the males gave the father sympathy looks.

"Did any of you receive a letter from Naruto?" Ayame asked the question on everyone's mind after the twins stopped their bickering and teasing. Murmurs and nods of confirmation were given as the group of twelve shared, of course - the youngest three were not present and couldn't read the notes Naruto left behind for them but the others would make sure they would learn how much they meant to the missing blonde. They could only pray that he was safe and most importantly, happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I will eventually make and post a link of the Naruto Map that I'm using for future references but don't be surprised if some countries have been rearranged. The next chapter will be about Naruto's travels and possibly a guest appearance or two with a lot more action as well (and longer). I know I'm late with updating but I had personal situation to deal with. But I'm not terribly happy with this chapter so there's a chance that I'll add more before I post the next chapter.


End file.
